


Poker Night

by epersonae



Series: Aftermath [12]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drinking, Family Drama, More Baby!Magcretia, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: “Could this crew go for a Pan-damned hot minute without some kind of absurd fantasy soap opera bullshit, or is it too late for that?”(It's probably too late for that.)Merle and Davenport host. Taako is in a bit of a mood. Kravitz is bad at time.





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt: Taako and Merle, "you're not helping".

Taako came in with a very large bottle of bourbon — already open — which from Merle’s perspective did not bode well for the evening. He set it in the center of the table, next to the deck of cards, then took his usual seat, slouching down and tipping his hat so his eyes were deep in shade.

“Where is everybody? I’m ready to play,” he said. “Daddy needs a new pair of shoes.”

“No-one’s playing you for shoes, and besides, you’re early,” said Merle. “Everything all right at home?” He put a hand on Taako’s shoulder, which the elf promptly shrugged off.

“Don’t go all dad on me, Highchurch, and it’s just a figure of speech. Jeezy creezy.”

“All right, all right, all right, don’t let Merle help you out or anything.”

“Everything okay out here?” said Davenport, carrying out a tray of deviled eggs and setting them on the sideboard. He raised an eyebrow at Merle, who just shrugged.

At about the same moment, the doorbell rang again, accompanied by the sound of a dog barking.

“He brought the mutt,” said Taako.

As Davenport opened the door, Magnus said, “Down Johann, good boy,” but the dog ran in ahead of him and started licking Taako’s hand enthusiastically.

“Do something about him?”

Magnus whistled and the dog bounded back to him, staring at him with enormous eyes.

“Oh, you know he’ll be good, he’s just excited to see everybody.”

Merle came over and scritched behind the dog’s ears with his soulwood hand, and the dog flopped down onto Merle’s feet. Magnus sat opposite Taako, and the dog followed.

Barry arrived a few minutes later with a loaf of bread and a fancy cheese spread, both courtesy of Lup, of course, although Lup herself was spending the evening "getting some quality Angus time." As soon as Barry had situated himself, and everyone had a little food, Davenport shuffled and dealt the first hand.

 

“Guess who’s been dating again?” said Taako in a lull, and everybody looked at Magnus.

“Congratulations,” said Davenport.

“About damn time,” said Merle.

Barry just raised an eyebrow and looked down at his cards.

“I’m not… It wasn’t a date?” said Magnus. 

“Sure. Pull the other one.”

“We just had dinner. Dinner. You know, like friends?”

Merle looked back and forth between them, realization dawning as he caught Taako’s churlish expression.

“Bein’ a friend’s good too,” he said, hoping to redirect whatever was brewing.

“You’re. Dating. Lucretia,” said Davenport, slowly setting his cards down.

“New hand, everybody?” said Merle, but it was too late.

“Nope. Nope. No, I already said, dinner as friends.”

Taako’s voice rose: “Oh yeah absolutely I believe that. Friends for sure. Real good friends.”

“I mean, I can’t believe any of you still talk to her, after all that,” said Davenport, his voice choked and curt, “but dinner at your house, even as  _ just friends _ ?”

“You think cutting her off does anybody any good?” said Magnus. “You gonna punish her more than—”

“If you think I care about how she feels and what she thinks she did to herself—”

Merle reached out to put his hand over Davenport’s. “Drew, honey…” But Davenport pushed Merle’s hand away.

“Don’t. I’m tired of you taking her side.”

Merle pushed his chair away from the table and went to get another deviled egg.

“S’not about sides, hon.”

Taako huffed in response. “Of course it’s not. It’s not about someone trying to be real good friends with Madame Director. Spa trips, ha.” He poured himself another shot and tipped it back.

“You’re not helping, Taako,” said Merle.

“Who’s trying to help? Just calling it how I see it.”

Barry folded his cards. “Taako.”

“What? Don’t tell me you’re—”

“No, of course not. But it doesn’t do any good—”

“To rehash the past. Yeah. I get that from Lup too, I don’t need to hear it from you.” He continued in a sing-song tone, “She’s  _ trying_, Taako. There’s nothing you can do about it  _ now_, Taako. Think of the  _ boy_, Taako.” He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, got it. Done. But I don’t have to like it, and I sure as hell don’t have to like it when he—” Taako waved at Magnus without looking at him.

Magnus scraped his chair loudly against the floor as he stood.

“I’m out, boys. Maybe we can do this another time.” The dog still laying at Magnus’ feet whined. “You know I didn’t say anything when you had her over for dinner at your place, I thought maybe you two were going to talk it out. Or maybe you’re just mad at the idea that I might not always be at your beck and call. I don’t know. But I’m out.”

Merle waddled to the door as quickly as he could.

“You don’t have to go.” He put an arm on Magnus’ leg. “Taako can apologize and we’ll get back to cards?”

Taako snorted, and Davenport said, “He doesn’t  _ need _ to apologize.”

Merle closed his eyes and took a few long slow breaths.

Two things happened almost simultaneously: first, a glowing rift appeared in the fabric of space, and second, Barry's Stone of Far Speech rang. 

“Yeah babe, this isn't really a great time? Oh, ok, yeah, of course.” He covered the stone with his hand. “Angus wants to say goodnight to everybody.” 

Taako lunged across the table and grabbed the stone. 

“Ango, bubuleh, pumpkin, how's my magic boy?”

Magnus stood hovering over Taako, staring at the stone with Angus’ little voice coming out of it but not saying anything.

Meanwhile, Kravitz said, “Am I late? I am late, aren't I? I'm so sorry.” Then he looked around quizzically. “I came in the middle of something, didn't I?”

Merle snorted. 

“Ya could say that.”

Kravitz looked around the table: Taako drunkenly slurring affectionate greetings, Magnus chewing on his lip, Barry frowning gently, Davenport with his head in his hands, and finally his gaze rested on Merle.

“I’m so sorry; Taako’s been in a bit of a mood lately.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s never not been true, yeah? Not your fault.”

“Hmmmm. Did he get Davenport riled up about  _ her _ again? I know you and she are fairly close.”

Merle rolled his eyes. Davenport looked up at them, his brows drawn together, his mouth pursed as if he were about to speak again.

Angus’ voice dropped into the awkward silence.

“Is...is Magnus there? I want to say goodnight.”

“You’ll see him tomorrow, bubuleh. Say g’night to your Uncle Barrold?”

And Taako tossed the stone back to Barry with a cruel glint in his eye.

“Oh dear, it’s that,” said Kravitz in a low voice to no one in particular. “He’s been obsessing, and I think he’s mostly taking it out on Magnus.”

“Obsessing?”

“He just found out about young Angus’, you know, about Magnus and” — Kravitz’s voice dropped to a whisper— “Lucretia being…”

“Wait, what?!” said Merle. “Well shit, this changes everything.”

Davenport sat straight up, staring at Kravitz.

Barry broke in gently: “They didn’t know, Krav.”

“Well we  _ know now_,” said Merle. “Could this crew go for a Pan-damned hot minute without some kind of absurd fantasy soap opera bullshit, or is it too late for that?”

“Last to know anything,” mumbled Davenport, reaching for the bottle and pouring himself a shot without looking.

Barry and Kravitz exchanged a glance and nodded at each other. Kravitz put his arm around Taako, drawing his attention away from the table.

“Dearest, take a stroll with me?”

Taako blinked at him.

“Mmmmm, m’kay. M’glad you’re not part of these chucklefucks.”

Kravitz laughed and quickly walked him out of the room.

As soon as they were gone, Barry handed the stone to Magnus.

“Sorry about that. You know how he is.”

Magnus didn’t say anything, just sort of waved his hands before taking the stone and strolling into the kitchen, the dog trailing after him.

“Hey kiddo, I’m so excited to see you tomorrow!”

“Me too sir, I mean Magnus, I mean…”

Their voices grew indistinct as the door swung shut.

“So it’s been rough at home, eh?” said Merle to Barry, who chuckled.

“A little bit. Yeah, a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm genuinely surprised to find myself so deep in this post-canon angst. THANK SO MUCH to the Wooden Ducks Anonymous, among other things for the deviled eggs suggestion, for helping me work through the ending, and for watching as I typed.


End file.
